Ponto Fraco
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Kunzite descobre um ponto fraco de Venus.


_**Nota da autora: **__Acontecimentos em algum ponto no Silver Millennium. Acontece na Terra e Serenity não está presente. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Não me pertencem, os personagens são da Naoko Takeuchi._

**Ponto fraco**

Venus estava, no mínimo, chocada. Observava o cenário que se abria a sua frente e a única palavra que lhe vinha à mente era: 'absurdo'. Não conseguia compreender qual era finalidade de estar ali, em frente aquele lago enquanto poderia estar em qualquer lugar daquele planeta tão peculiar.

"Perdoe-me a pergunta, general..." – ela começou a falar educadamente notando a aproximação do homem – "Do que se trata isto?"

"Hmm..." – Kunzite murmurou sem mostrar qualquer sinal de que iria respondê-la.

O homem olhou com divertimento para ela, não escondendo o sorriso que teimava em aparecer no rosto dele. Venus levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ele, desconfiando daquele comportamento. Kunzite não era um homem sorridente, muito menos um homem evasivo.

"Não irei dar mais nenhum passo." – ela falou cruzando os braços, adotando uma postura mais rígida.

"Eu posso carregá-la se necessário." – ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

"Carregar-me para onde?" – ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Para o barco, é claro!" – Kunzite respondeu com simplicidade.

Venus olhou horrorizada para o que ele chamava de_ barco_, estava mais para uma jangada ou algo pior. Kunzite acompanhou o olhar dela com atenção, não conseguindo entender a hesitação dela.

"Eu irei remar, se é isso que te preocupa senhorita..." – ele completou depois de algum tempo.

"Oh... Não esperaria menos de você, general..." – ela respondeu de prontidão ainda sem se mover – "Mas não se trata disso."

"E posso saber do que se trata?" – Kunzite se mostrava curioso agora.

Venus lhe lançou um olhar que envolvia irritação e algum outro sentimento que ele não conseguia discernir. Com cuidado ele voltou alguns passos e se postou ao lado dela, fazendo com que ela descruzasse os braços para conseguir segurar uma das mãos dela.

"A senhorita não aprecia um passeio romântico pelo lago?" – ele perguntou suavemente enquanto acariciava os dedos dela.

"Isto não parece ser do seu feitio..." – ela murmurou com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Minha única intenção era agradar a senhorita." – ele falou sem responder a provocação dela – "Mas, ao que tudo indica, não é do seu agrado gestos assim..."

"Ah, muito me agrada a intenção romântica, general... Mas continuo achando que..." – ela interrompeu a fala como se buscasse as palavras certas olhando para o alto – "Aquilo ali não é algo seguro."

Kunzite franziu o cenho para a mulher a sua frente, lançando um olhar para o barco e voltando a olhar para ela, agora com um sorriso.

"Tem medo de barcos, senhorita?"

"Se isso fosse um barco, poderíamos entrar no mérito da questão..." – ela respondeu sem medir as palavras.

"Fracamente, Venus!" – Kunzite falou com um tom jocoso – "Está com medo de molhar a barra do seu vestido?"

"Estou voltando para a Lua, general." – ela falou de supetão enquanto se livrava das mãos dele e começava a andar na direção oposta ao lago.

Kunzite revirou os olhos, sempre se esquecia de que, apesar de ser uma guerreira, Venus ainda era uma mulher, o que lhe conferia a incrível habilidade de ser imprevisível. Ele começou a andar atrás dela e, ao se aproximar, passou um dos braços dela cintura dela, levantando-a do chão alguns centímetros.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, general?" – ela perguntou indignada.

"Não estou pensando, eu estou fazendo." – ele respondeu no exato momento em que passou um dos braços pelos joelhos dela e a pegava no colo.

"Kunzite, isso não tem graça!" – ela resmungou irritada, não adiantava espernear.

"Não é para ter graça..." – ele falou com um sorriso e com um movimento suave a colocou sentada dentro do barco.

Venus se ajeitou no assento, observando o homem empurrar o barco para dentro do lado e subindo a bordo logo depois. Depois de arrumar os remos, ele começou a remar cuidadosamente, mas sem tirar os olhos de cima de Venus. Ela parecia desconfortável e não olhava para ele, o rosto estava virado para um dos lados do barco, olhando para uma das margens.

"Correndo o risco de ser repetitiva... Do que se trata isso?" – ela falou depois de algum tempo.

"Queria passar algum tempo a sós com você." – ele respondeu colocando os remos dentro do barco e deixando a embarcação a deriva.

"E não poderíamos fazer isso em terra?" – Venus perguntou olhando um pouco alarmada para os remos fora d'água.

"Sim, poderíamos... Mas seríamos interrompidos a todo instante." – ele respondeu olhando atentamente para ela – "Diga-me, o que te incomoda, senhorita?"

"Estou presa em um barquinho no meio de uma quantidade enorme de água... O que poderia me incomodar?" – ela perguntou com ironia. – "E, sinceramente, nem a sua presença aqui é reconfortante, general."

Kunzite franziu o cenho chegando a uma conclusão e se levantou com a clara intenção de mudar de lugar. Venus arregalou os olhos ao sentir o barco balançando perigosamente e segurou, sem esconder o pânico, as bordas do barco com força. Kunzite conseguiu soltar uma das mãos dela da madeira e entrelaçou os dedos deles enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

"Você tem medo de água." – ele afirmou, não era preciso que ela confirmasse isto, era obvio.

"Não é medo..." – ela murmurou com um fio de voz – "E-eu... Não sei nadar..."

"Hmm...?" – Kunzite ficou em dúvida com o que tinha ouvido.

"Você ouviu muito bem, general..." – ela resmungou – "Me tira daqui!"

"Relaxa Venus..." – ele murmurou, a abraçando e, com isso, fazendo com que ela soltasse a outra mão – "Nada irá acontecer..."

"Como você pode saber?" – ela perguntou abraçando-o com força – "Se eu cair na água, eu..."

"Você não vai cair..." – ele respondeu de imediato, achando o abraço muito agradável.

"E você controla essa água toda?" – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Oh... Então descobri o seu ponto fraco!" – ele brincou.

"Não faça graça comigo, Kunzite!" – ela bateu no peito dele sem conseguir evitar sorrir – "Vamos voltar?"

"Mas nós nem passeamos ainda..." – ele reclamou e o tom divertido na voz dele simplesmente não combinava com a expressão que ele tentava manter no rosto.

"Eu não estou interessada em passeios em lugares mortais, general!" – Venus respondeu quase como uma criança birrenta.

"Eu não deixaria a senhorita morrer por tão pouco..." – ele respondeu com gravidade.

"O que não impede que você me deixe morrer por muito, não é?" – ela perguntou percebendo a sombra que passou pela expressão dele – "E um afogamento me parece _muitíssimo_!"

Kunzite não a respondeu de imediato, afundando o rosto entre os cabelos dela. Ele chegou a sentir o corpo dela estremecer quando o barco balançou um pouco mais por causa do vento e a movimentação natural das águas.

"Gostaria de lhe conceder proteção..." – ele murmurou sério.

"É fácil..." – ela respondeu quase que no mesmo instante – "Apenas me tire do meio desse lago... Será uma proteção maior do que qualquer outra!"

Kunzite não conseguiu evitar soltar a gargalhada que se formou na sua garganta.

"Descobri o seu ponto fraco." – ele repetiu risonho.

"Não saber nadar não é um ponto fraco, Kunzite." – Venus respondeu dessa vez – "Pontos fracos são outras coisas."

"Ah, como o que?" – ele perguntou suavemente.

"Você querendo me proteger, por exemplo." – ela respondeu com seriedade.

"Considero isto como algo nobre." – ele falou sem alterar o tom suave.

"E também muito estúpido para um guerreiro." – ela completou mais séria do que antes – "É o tipo de estupidez que eu prometi a mim mesma não cometer..."

"E conseguiu?" – ele perguntou brincando com os fios de cabelo dela.

"Eu estou no meio de um lago sem saber nadar, Kunzite... O que você acha?" – o general sorriu com o comentário dela – "Acho que somos estúpidos da mesma forma, não é?"

Kunzite concordou com um aceno, apoiando o queixo sobre o topo da cabeça dela.

"Muito estúpidos..."


End file.
